


[Podfic] Deity

by Ravin_Pods (Ravin)



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Drabble and a Half, Gen, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-12
Updated: 2020-09-12
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:47:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 16
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26415877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ravin/pseuds/Ravin_Pods
Summary: Podfic ofDeityby MycroftRHAuthor's summary:People no longer remember what it is to be a god.(Thor doesn't want to change Loki. He just wants him to be happy.)
Relationships: Loki & Thor (Marvel)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9
Collections: Podfic Bingo





	[Podfic] Deity

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Deity](https://archiveofourown.org/works/674295) by [MycroftRH](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MycroftRH/pseuds/MycroftRH). 



### Streaming Audio

### Download or Stream from Dropbox

[MP3](https://www.dropbox.com/s/pxsbibr9ezvf6jb/Deity.mp3?dl=0) | 00:01:28 | 1.54 MB

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you MycroftRH for leaving blanket permission.
> 
> This has been recorded for Podfic Bingo 2020 for the square "More Articulation (for you)." See my full card [here](https://shadow-ravin.dreamwidth.org/11637.html).
> 
> Thanks for listening.


End file.
